Lost Memories
by Vorwen
Summary: The Doctor has lost his memories, and his only surviving memory is of a woman who knew who he was. Could she be the key for him to unlocking his lost memories. Angie is a everyday person, who works and pays her bills, but she yearns for something more in her life. Will a mysterious man be the answer to her mundane life?
1. Episode 1: The Doctor

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Doctor Who or the characters._

Episode 1: The Doctor

The Doctor tried to struggle against his restraints, but there was no use. The more he tried to free himself, the more the restraints tightened around his wrists. He looked up at his hands, tied up above his head. It shouldn't end like this. Not like this. It has been nearly four months since he regenerated, he was just getting started. There was still so much to see in the universe. Civilizations to save.

He stared back at the shadowy figure standing before him.

"Struggling will not help you, Doctor," said the man as he slowly walked toward the Doctor.

A black cloak shrouded the man's face, but the Doctor knew from the dark presence who he was.

"Master." The Doctor called the man, his face revealed nothing. He masked his emotions from the man. The Master removed the hood to reveal his weathered face.

"I love it when you say my name, Doctor."

"What have you done to this world?" The Doctor asked the Master.

"The people of this world are mere puppets. I set the trap, and you fell right in it. I have to say, the people of this planet are good at tracking, and here you are. Ready for me to take all of your lives, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." The Master took a few more steps till he was a few feet from the Doctor. ""I have waited for this moment for a every long time."

"How are you going to do that?"

The Master smiled at the Doctor as he began to walk around him. The Doctor continued to look ahead of him, trying to think of a way to get out of this predicament.

"That's easy. You are going to give me your lives or this world will burn. Every living thing on this planet will be sucked into a rift that I created in the center of it."

"You are brilliant mad man, Master." The Doctor glanced at the Master once he was standing before him again. "Using a primitive race to believe you're a living god, have them hunt me down, tie me up. Only to destroy it in order to obtain my lives."

"You summed it all up, my dear Doctor."

Still no luck in figuring a way out of this. This maybe the end. The ground under the Doctor's feet began to shake violently, the planet was beginning to be ripped apart from the inside out.

"Well, Doctor?" The Master leaned in towards the Doctor, placed his hand under his chin to force the Doctor to look into his eyes. The Doctor saw emptiness in the Master's eyes. He knew the Master was dying, and was desperate to cheat death yet again. Even if it cost an entire planet. Something in the shadows caught the Doctor's attention, something behind the Master. He focused his eyes to find a person with their arms raised above their head. The person's arms came down fast and hard, hitting the Master in the head with a blunt object. The Doctor watched as the Master hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Well, did not see that coming," he stated more to himself. He looked up to find a woman standing before him. She looked human, not like the primitive race from this world. She smiled up at him as she fixed her long brown hair. She pulled out a knife and began to work on his restraints. Her face up against his as she struggled on her tippy toes to reach his wrists.

"Thank you." The Doctor struggled to pull his wrists down a bit more to aid her in rescuing him. Another powerful earthquake ripped through the planet, which caused the mysterious woman to stumble. The restraints were weak enough for the Doctor to finally free himself, caught the woman as she fell into him.

"Doctor, I believe now is a good time to start running," she said as she quickly straightened herself. She looked down at the Master. The woman nudged his limp body with a foot.

"I have to try and stop the planet from being ripped apart." He paused for a moment before he glanced at the mysterious woman. "Wait a moment, you called me Doctor. How do you know who I am?" She smiled sweetly at the Doctor. Another tremor caused both to almost lose their footing. Concern and realization spread across the Doctor's face. It was too late to save this world. The Master was going to destroy this planet either way. He quickly grabbed the woman's hand and ran for his TARDIS.

"How do you know me?" The Doctor asked again, not even out of breath from running. The woman did her best to keep up, but was partly being dragged by the time-lord.

"You haven't met me yet, but I do know you," she breathlessly relied.

"You are from my future timeline," he stated.

"Yes, I am."

The TARDIS was coming into view in the horizon. The woman broke free from his hold. The Doctor turned to her, about to grab her hand again.

"No, Doctor. I have to leave the way I came. But, I have a message for you." She said while she walked up to the Doctor. He peered down to her. She smiled softly at him.

"What is the message?"

She slowly came up to him, leaned in and lightly placed her lips onto his. He was surprised by the contact, he remained perfectly still as she kissed him sweetly. After a few seconds she moved back from him. He stood there with a sheepish look on his face, unsure what to make out of what just happened.

"Doctor. You are going to be meeting me real soon, but you will have no memory of who you are. Remember my face, and find the past version of me." She smiled at the Doctor, then she looked down at her wrist and revealed a device. The mysterious woman looked up at the Doctor. "Till the next time, Doctor," she said affectionately, then she activated the device on her wrist and vanished.

"A vortex manipulator." Till the next time the Doctor thought to himself as he turned to his TARDIS. He hurried inside while the planet began to break apart from the rift inside of it. Another massive earthquake forced the planet to split apart around the TARDIS, causing it to fall towards the rift. He stubbled over to the control panel, the TARDIS violently tossed about as it was also being sucked into the rift. He managed to flip a switch to activate the shields. Sparks exploded from the control panel, the TARDIS groaned from the force of entering the rift. The Doctor held on tight to the control panel.

"GERONIMO!"

Angie was driving home from work, the night air was chill. It was another late night at work, and she was exhausted. She turned to her street, singing along to a song that played from her iPod. She thought about how plain her life was. Why can't something ever interesting ever happen to her. Every week was the same. Working long hours, dealing with lazy people at work. It was as if every week was on repeat just like her songs on her iPod. Granted she was a happy person, living a modest life to it's fullest. Angie enjoyed her free time reading books and painting. Most people around her rather drink and get drunk, but she didn't quite understand how people can waste their free time drinking. Her art and books were her escape from her plain and simple life. There was no drama, which she did not mind. A drama free environment, having no boyfriends and having a few friends kept it like that.

She began to think about her time in Germany and how much she missed living there. It was a different way of living, but it was more on the terms of enjoying life and enjoying the simple things in life. Well, her life was simple now for the most part. Maybe one day she can travel around the world and see places that she had only seen on the television. She turned into the parking lot to her apartment. A figure dashed in front of her car, causing her to slam on her brakes. The person stopped and looked right at her. She felt him hit the hood of her car as she stopped. Her heart raced from realizing she just hit a person, her whole body was shaking with fright. She put her car in park and leaned her head back to try and catch her breath.

She quickly straighten herself and got out of her car to check on the person she just hit with her car, panic was overwhelming her mind. She found the man laying on his back on the asphalt, his eyes were closed. She got on her knees next to him to check his pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was still alive. His face looked peaceful. She couldn't help herself from starring at him. He was not an old man, but not really a young man, either – he looked about the same age as she, she was thirty-two. His long face was oval, with an aristocratic nose and a full mouth. He had a high forehead, framed with long light-brown wavy hair, and his skin was pale. He wore a long, dark green velvet coat with a vest and cravat. She thought it was odd for someone to wear something like that these days. Also he looked so much like that one character in the movie she had watched countless times. But that would be impossible she thought.

The man's eyes snapped open. Light blues eyes with traces of crows-feet around them starred back at her. It gave Angie a big fright, her heart sped up again, but she was relieved to find that he was alive.

"I am so sorry I hit you with my car, are you okay?" She asked the familiar looking man, her voice was shaky. He slowly got up on his arms, he cringed from the pain on his side. She carefully helped him up. He gave her a reassuring smile, but the effort made him wince, causing Angie to look worried . "I will be fine, besides it was completely my fault that I ran out in front of your car," replied the man with a voice that sounded british. "I'm the Doctor, or at least that is who I think I am."

Angie gave him a look over, impossible, he can't be the Doctor. He had a puzzled look as he tried to figure who he was. She hoped she didn't hit him that hard to have him forget who he was or that he thinks he is a fictional character from a movie. He winced in pain as he placed his hand lightly on the side of his head. He brought his hand down to find blood on his finger tips. Angie's eyes became wide when she spotted the blood on the side of his head. He saw the worry on her face. "I woke up with this, it wasn't you."

"Woke up?" She asked the gentleman.

He didn't give her an answer, but he looked a bit embarrassed by his situation.

"My apartment is just over there," she told the man, cocking her head to the direction to her apartment, "I can help clean you up."

"That sounds splendid." He said wistfully, flashing a smile at her. She helped him up the stairs to her apartment. Once they were inside, she told him to remove his coat and sit on her bed. She came over with a wash rag and warm water. The man watched her every move with curiosity on his face, despite his injuries. She sat down next to him and began to clean the side of his face.

"Thank you for taking me in and sorry that I scared you earlier." He frowned at her as she lightly cleaned the wound on his head. She could feel the intensity of his blue eyes watching her. She glanced at him, still amazed by how much he looked like the 8th Doctor. Even his voice was the same.

"It's alright, no worries," she replied.

He kept looking at her with his striking blue eyes. "You look very familiar. Yes, I have seen you before." The man said to her with excitement in his voice.

"I don't think so."

"I don't know who I am, but I do remember your face." He began to lean in towards her, she stopped cleaning his injury and backed away from him.

"You don't know who you are? Okay, who put you up to this? What kind of game are you playing with me?" Angie got up and placed her hands to her side. Her face serious as she gave him a hard stare. He looked up at her with such innocence, like a little kid that broke mommy's lamp kind of look. She had the sudden feeling of holding him in her arms, and telling him everything will be alright. He was really good at pulling at her heart strings, but she stood her ground. She will not become a victim of some sick prank.

"I am telling you the truth. I woke up not far from here in the woods. I have no idea who I am." He stood up and approached Angie cautiously, aware of her discomfort of the situation. He was almost a head taller then her she noticed. His clear blue eyes filled with understanding and kindness. He carefully took her hand into both of his. She glanced down, amazed that she didn't flinch away or resist the contact. She also realized he was it bit cool to the touch, but he was wondering around outside at night.

"Please, I have no where to go, and I feel that I can trust you," he said softly, his british voice was like silk, almost hypnotic. She shook her head. You will regret this. But, he looks like him. Oh, sure, just because he looks like what's his name, it's alright to have him stay. But, he has no where to go. You are going to regret your decision.

"Okay, you can tonight. I have some spare clothes you can change into and I can wash those tomorrow."

The man's face beamed with delight and embraced her, knocking the air out of her lungs. He quickly stepped back with a slight embarrassed look on his face that changed into a thankful smile. "Thank you," he said, his voice full of gratitude. "What is your name?"

"Angie", she replied.

"Angie, it is a pleasure to meet you," he spoke out her name so sweetly that it made her heart thumb against her chest.

Angie told him to sit back down on the bed so she could finish cleaning up the dry blood, and bandage it up. He would go on rabbling about the human brain and how amazing it was. She found herself enjoying his company, his mere presence made her relax. Angie couldn't explain to herself why, like how he was able to grab her hand and she didn't pull away from the physical contact. It always took Angie awhile to become comfortable around a guy to have some minor physical contact.

"So, you have no memory as to who you are?" Angie asked trying to figure the man out.

"The only thing I know is my name," he responded, speaking softly.

"What makes you think Doctor is your name?"

He looked at her with soft blue eyes that made her look back down at the bowl of warm water, so he won't see the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"That was what you called me."

She glanced up at him, "I never called you that."

"Yes, the only memory I have, you called me Doctor and told me not to forget you."

"Well, I never met you till tonight, must be someone else." She said as she pulled his head gently towards her to check for any more cuts that may be hiding in the cascade of long wavy locks. She ran her fingers through his hair feeling for anything along the top of his head. She became very aware of him breathing softly into her neck. "Is there any pain when I do this?"

"Not at all. To be honest, it feels quite nice actually," he spoke softly, his breath tickled her neck. She cleared her throat and pulled away from him as she looked down to grab the bowl. She wanted to avoid eye contact. She got up off the bed to put the rag and bowl away. The man got up to follow her, which strangely did not bother her. Maybe because he looked so much like that one person, yeah, that was the reason. She smiled sweetly to him as she walked past him back into her room and entered her closet. Angie found a pair of pajama pants made for a guy and a big t-shirt that should fit him. She handed him the clothes, their hands touched briefly when he grabbed them from her with a thoughtful nod. Angie caught her breath from the brief contact, her hand tingled afterwards. She rubbed her hand gently.

He began to remove his cravat and started unbuttoning his shirt. She hastily spun around on her heels when she realized he was undressing right there on the spot. Guess having amnesia means forgetting to be modest as well she thought to herself. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks from the combination of a man undressing himself behind her, and the little voice in the back of her head that whispered to take a little peek.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." The man said apologetically as he walked over to her. "I am decent now."

She turned around slowly to find him holding up his clothes to her. Angie grabbed his clothes and took them to the hamper by her bed. She began to check the pockets to make sure they were empty. She didn't find a wallet, so no form of identification on his person. She checked another pocket, she felt something metallic and long. She glanced over her shoulder to find the man looking through one of her many sketch books. She grabbed the mysterious object and pulled it out. Angie's eyes widen in surprise, her heart raced as she stared at the object in her hand. Her hand began to shake at the realization of what she was holding. It's a sonic screwdriver. She looked at the man, who was still flipping pages of her sketch book. He peered up from the book to see her surprised expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" He inquired, he placed the book down beside him and came over to her side. She slowly revealed the object she held in her hand.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked the man. He looked down and took the object from her hand and studied it. He turned it in his hand, pressed a button on the side and it beamed to life, the tip lite up with a blue light. Then her computer turned on. She looked at the computer, then back at the sonic screwdriver in the man's hands.

"Yeah, I don't know what this is. Not ringing any bells." He stated, apparently took no notice of the computer coming to life at the exact moment he activated the screwdriver.

"Are you sure? It was in one of your pockets."

He took another look at the sonic screwdriver, staring hard at it, frustration showed on his face. Then his eyes widen, a smile spread across his face. He glanced over to Angie. "I think I remember, it generates a sonic pulse. Ultrasonic I believe."

"That's good. It's a start." Angie said with a little smile. She was unsure if she should tell him exactly what it was used for. The fact that he was supposed to be a fictional character on a television series. But here he is, real, in her bed room. Wearing clothes that she had given him to wear, holding a sonic screwdriver.

"Well, hold on to that, I think it's something that is important to you. Maybe more memories may resurface," she told him as she got up and walked over to her bed and began to move the to the side blankets.

"I think you maybe right." He walked over to her, still looking at the sonic screwdriver.

"You can sleep here tonight. I can take the couch."

"I don't feel tired."

"Er...Okay. I will sleep here then and you can do whatever."

"Maybe I can remember how and why I ended up in the woods."

Angie thought she saw sadness appear over his face, but it quickly vanished. He had eyes that have seen so much, that have witnessed wonderful and terrible things. More then any mere human had seen in their whole life time. Or maybe she imaged it. He gently patted the empty spot of her bed. Could he really be a time-lord. An alien from across the galaxy, and if so, how did he get here? She laid herself into her bed, as he sat in her computer chair and looked at one of her books.

"Good night."

The man peered up from her book and smiled. "Good night, Angie."

A man that left more questions as to who he was, which seemed she is now along for the ride. Well, she did want something interesting to happen in her life, and he is sitting in her room reading one of her books. She turned over to her side to find his sonic screwdriver laying on her night stand. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

The following morning, Angie slowly woke up. She noticed she was cuddling something that wasn't her stuffed animal. She soon realized it was the man from last night sleeping beside her and she had her arms wrapped around him. She didn't even realized he came into the bed last night. Her head laid on his chest. She glanced up to find him dozed off, maybe he got tired last night. He looked so peaceful laying on his back. She closed her eyes for a moment, actually found herself enjoying the physical contact. She listened to the rhythm of his heart beat in his chest. It sounded like it had an echo, as if there were two hearts. Angie opened her eyes again, astounded at this revelation. She pressed her ear more into his chest to hear the heart beats better, she placed her hand on his chest to feel the rhythm. There were two hearts. He has two hearts. She felt him stir a bit. She looked up at him, he glanced down at her with a sleepy smile. Was he awake the whole time she thought.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as Angie slowly rolled off of him and lifted herself on one arm.

"You have two hearts," she stated excitedly. He gave her a confused look as he tilted his head slightly to one side.

"What does that mean?" He inquired.

"Humans only have one heart, but you have two hearts," she answered him, still shocked from discovering that he really wasn't human.

"Well, that makes things a bit more interesting then," he said matter-of-factly. Angie jumped out of bed and stood in her room, trying to take in everything that has happened up to this point.

"I am going to go take a quick shower." Angie slowly spoke as she pointed to the bathroom. She felt lost in her own apartment for a moment. Heck, she felt lost in her own mind.

"Okay," he said cheerfully, unfazed with the fact he has two hearts.

"Right..." Angie walked numbly to the bathroom. She stood in the bathroom for a minute, pondering everything that had happened since he came into her life. The sonic screwdriver, him having two hearts. What will come next? She looked about the bathroom, she tried to figure out what she was forgetting. Clothes. She walked back into her room. The Doctor was up, making her bed. He looked over to her with a cheerful look on his face, despite having to deal with memory loss.

"I forgot to grab some clothes," she muttered. Angie quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and clean underwear. She hurried back to the bathroom.

After Angie was done in the bathroom, she went to look for the Doctor. She smelled something good cooking in the kitchen. She followed the scent. Her stomach growled from the smell of food. The Doctor was in the kitchen, moving about with energy and delight. She stood there, watching him with amazement. She leaned against the counter, smiled as she watched him whirl about in the kitchen. He was completely unaware of her presence as he mixed ingredients into a bowl, then twirled around to grab salt and pepper. He was humming a tune as he worked feverishly in the kitchen. He turned on his heel and looked up, finally noticed Angie was standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Ah, hello. Well, good morning. Hungry? I didn't know what you would like to eat, so I made over easy eggs, scrambled eggs, and a egg omelette." He smiled with delight when he presented the plates with the eggs cooked in different ways.

"That all looks very delicious."

They ate the breakfast that the man cooked. He talked about random subjects, first about the science of the structure of the egg to Roman history. His mind went a million miles an hour, switching from one subject to another random subject. When he discussed history, he talked about it as if he was actually there. He certainly acted like the Doctor. Wow, she actually compared him to the fictional character from the television series. After breakfast he helped her wash the dishes, he continued on rambling with delight, which made her giggle from time to time. Then Angie took his clothes to the washer machine to get them washed. When she returned to the living room, she found the man sitting on the couch in silence, staring at the sonic screwdriver in his hand. She stepped lightly over to the couch and sat beside him. She began to feel concerned for him and the state he was in.

"I wish I can remember who I am", he said softly. He placed the object in question gingerly on the coffee table.

"You told me last night, that you found your self in the middle of the woods last night."

"Yes, I did."

"I was thinking, maybe if we retrace your steps back to the woods, we can maybe find something there. It's day light, never know what we could find out there", Angie said.

"Excellent idea, Angie. Why didn't I think of that. We should go at once." The man stood up with renewed hope in his eyes.

"Not dressed like that," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. The Doctor looked down at the cloths he was wearing.

"Right, what was I thinking?"

The man put on his freshly washed clothes, ready to head out. Angie realized his clothes were no better then the pajama pants, but it suited him none the less. They proceed to her car when they ran into her neighbor Mike, whom she despised. The young man stopped and stared at the man.

"Is it halloween already," Mike mocked them. Angie clenched her hands into fists, her anger rising. Normally they just ignore one another, but today he had to open his big stupid mouth. The Doctor suddenly grabbed her hand, sensing her unease of this person's presence. Angie turned her back to Mike and walked to her car, dragging the man in a dark green frock coat with her.

"Who was that," the Doctor asked as they entered her car.

"He is nobody," she replied under her breath.

After a few wrong turns from taking directions from a person, whom Angie found out has no sense of direction, managed to find the area he woke up. The last place he remembered before his amnesia. They began to explore the area, looking for any clues. They decided to split up to cover more ground. Divide and conquer as the Doctor put it simply.

Angie walked about in the woods, once in awhile flaring her arms about from walking into a spider web. After several minutes of stepping over bushes and tracking through spider webs, something caught the corner of her eye. Something blue. She looked over to the direction of the blue object in the distance. She couldn't make out what it was. Whatever it was, it was covered in the thicket. She tracked her way to the object till she was almost on top of it. Angie almost fainted when she realized what she was looking at. She stared at the large object laying on it's backside, her mind numb. The world seemed to have spun on it's axis. It was the TARDIS. She bent down to try and control her breathing. She stared at the blue box, she placed her fingers on the edge of it. She felt a slight vibration from within the box.

"Angie!" The man called out to her from the distance. She quickly withdrew her hand. She couldn't find her voice, her mind still swirled around, attempting to put her thoughts straight.

"Angie, where are you? I haven't found anything." His voice called out to her, slowly brought her back. She carefully stood up straight, staring at the blue box in front of her.

"I'm over here, Doctor." She called out to him, not realizing she used his name.

"Ah, there you are, Angie. You called me Doctor." He said happily while he walked up behind Angie. She turned around to look at him.

"I called you Doctor?" She said numbly.

"Yes, just a moment ago."

"Well, I think I found what we were looking for." She pointed to the blue box laying in the bushes.

"Oh my." He replied when he saw the box. He looked over at Angie, who was still in shock of her discovery. He walked over to her with a serious expression washed over his face.

"You know more then you are letting on. When you found that device in my pockets, your face revealed that you knew what it was. Right now you know exactly what this blue box is, don't you," he said, his voice cold and serious. Angie took in a deep breath and turned towards him. She couldn't look at him, his eyes burned into her.

"There is a television series that I watch, it's about a person from another planet who comes to earth and he protects the people on it. He travels through time and space in the blue box. It's call the TARDIS. The man is called the Doctor. But you're not supposed to be real. It's just a show, but here you are."

The Doctor took everything she told him and stood there in silence for a little while. Finally he glanced up at Angie and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a bit of fright. His face lite up with joy.

"Time and relative dimensions in space!" He had a huge toothy grin with the bit of memory that resurfaced.

"I am the Doctor!" Caught up in his excitement, he placed his lips against hers for a second then spun around and walked up to the TARDIS. Angie stood there, bewildered from the physical contact on her lips, but she shook her head to clear her mind.

"Sorry I didn't tell you this stuff before..."

"No, no, I understand. You weren't too sure of what to think of me right away." He told her as he waved his hand in the air to dismiss the subject.

"So, has your memory come back?" Angie stood behind the Doctor while he was examining the door to the TARDIS. His hand rubbing his chin while he was deep in thought.

"No, not entirely. All I know is that my name is Doctor. Memories of the TARDIS is a bit fuzing, I recalled what the name stood for." The Doctor replied while he attempted to pull on the doors. He looked frustrated when the door won't open for him.

"But, earlier you got so excited," Angie said. The Doctor waved with his hand for her to come over. She walked up beside him when he finally looked up at her.

"Of course I got excited, I know my name is the Doctor. Also, that my memories are slowly resurfacing. Now, it seems the doors are locked. We have to find the key." The Doctor moved away from the crashed TARDIS and began looking at the ground.

"Doctor, that is a lot of ground we have to cover between the TARDIS and where you woke up." But he was already on the search for the key, moving fallen leaves about with his foot. Angie looked back at the TARDIS when a part from the movie flashed in her mind. She called for the Doctor, but he was too busy looking for a key for the police box. She walked up to the side of the TARDIS and carefully knelt down. She stretched out her arm towards the Police Box sign. If it was there, it would be above the 'P'. She felt something not quite matching up with the rest of the wood frame. She smiled when she found it was the cubby hole. Angie slid the panel back and slipped her small fingers in the small compartment. Something shifted inside against her fingers, she hooked a finger around what felt like a small chain. To her relief, it was the key for the TARDIS at the end of the chain.

"Bingo," she said under her breath. "Doctor!"

The Doctor looked up from his searching, Angie dangled the spare key for him to see

"You did it, Angie." The Doctor said excitedly. He ran up to her with a smile as he held his hand out to her. She dropped the key into his slender hand. He placed the key into the lock and opened the door. He paused for a second to peer inside, then he turned to Angie.

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked her.

Angie didn't know what to do. Finally something interesting came along, well very interesting and exciting. Also possibly dangerous. She wasn't sure if hopping into the TARDIS with the Doctor that still had amnesia was a very good idea. Though the idea to run away with this man, and help him get his memory back seemed like the adventure of a life time. Before he came stumbling into her life, it was so unreasonably mundane. She didn't want to go back to that. Besides, she couldn't leave the Doctor alone, not with the state he was in.

The Doctor must have noticed her debating in her mind. "Please," he pursed his lips playfully, even did a little dance to get her attention. She couldn't help but giggle at his playful behavior. How could she say no to that man.

"Okay." She said as she walked up to the TARDIS. The Doctor grinned with excitement and held out his hand to her. She took his hand into hers and they entered the TARDIS together.


	2. Episode 2: Mind Over Matter

Episode 2: Mind Over Matter

Angie entered the TARDIS with the Doctor. He walked straight to what seemed to be the control panel in the center of the large room that Angie was standing in. She looked around in amazement. Even though she knew it was bigger on the inside, actually experiencing it in reality had it's own awe in it's self. The room had a soft amber glow that felt warm and inviting. There was a book shelf off to one side with volumes of different books from through out history. There was a chair next to it with a book that laid on the seat. There were throw rugs spread throughout the control room, candles in varies locations. It felt warm and cozy. Massive columns surrounded the control panel. She saw a doorway at the back of the room that seemed to lead to the rest of the TARDIS. She glanced over to the Doctor, who began to turn knobs and flip switches. This concerned her a bit.

"Doctor, is that a good idea, with you having amnesia?"

"Well, there is only one way of finding out. Besides, there is no harm in going back a couple of days," he said as he pushed a button, glancing over to her with a playful smile on his face. She smiled a little at his way of thinking. He did look at home inside the TARDIS, he belonged here.

The ship began to make the 'whooshing' sound as it dematerialized and then rematerialized a few moments later.

"There, that should do it." The Doctor walked from the control panel to the doors, Angie not far behind him. He opened the doors to the TARDIS. "See, we are still in the woods, only two days into the past."

They both stepped out of the TARDIS, the Doctor seemed pleased with himself at flying the TARDIS. Angie looked about, a strange feeling washed over her. The air smelled different, if that was even possible, perhaps even cleaner. The sound of horses near by alerted both her and the Doctor.

"Doctor", Angie called out to him in a worried voice.

"Maybe I miss judge a little on how far we went back." He breathed in deep, looked back to Angie. "It's before the automobile was invent. There is no smell of car fumes in the air, no pollution."

"Doctor, how much is a little?" Angie asked with seriousness in her voice.

"It's amazing in how little time after the invention of the car changed the air." The Doctor was still rambling on about vehicles.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, yes, right. I say 200 years." The Doctor said matter-of-factly.

"200 years in to the past? That is more then 'a little', Doctor. Though this is really awesome in the same time." Angie walked around, looking about with wonderment in her eyes.

"You aren't at the least upset?" The Doctor wondered with curiosity.

"Nope, how can it be an adventure without a few hiccups along the way."

"I agree." He said then turned towards the TARDIS. "I will be right back."

The Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS, after a few moments emerged back to rejoin Angie. He had a bright expression on his face. He walked over to where Angie was standing and grabbed her hand gently and with his other hand placed a small object in her palm. She looked down in her hand to find a shiny key.

"I found a pair in the console, one for you, and one for me." The Doctor sounded pleased.

The TARDIS most have made them. The Doctor started to walk on. She glanced at the TARDIS with a smile. "Thank you," she whispered to the ship and quickly spun around to catch up with the wondering Doctor.

They soon reached a dirt road and decided to follow it.

"Are we still in the same area, but just 200 years in the past?" Angie asked to break the silence.

"I believe so," said the Doctor. The sun was above them, a bit warm for the time of the year. The rays of the sun was gleaming off of his green velvet coat, his brown wavy hair shining in the light. She could not help herself from starring mindlessly as he walked the dirt road. He strolled along, care free and unfazed by his amnesia. She found herself admiring his way of taking on whatever life throw at him. He looked over his shoulder and motioned with his head for her to come over to his side. She gladly did and without thought, she grabbed his hand. She felt safe with him.

The sound of horse hooves could be heard from the distance. Angie became a bit nervous and squeezed the Doctor's hand a bit. She shot him a worried look. But he kept looking forward, then he stopped dead in his tracks. Angie looked to see what the Doctor was looking at. In the distance she could make out a figure on horse back. The rider was coming straight for them. She soon was able to make out his period cloths and trimmed hair. He looked like he was military, though he looked fairly young. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Stay close to me", the Doctor said softly into her ear. Angie nodded her head. There was no way she was going to be leaving his side. No matter how scared she was.

The rider was five feet from them when he brought the horse to a stop. The horse whined at the sudden pull on the reins. The man gave them a hard stare before saying a word.

"Who are you? And why are you on foot?" The man demanded. The horse seemed on edge, tapping his hooves into the dirt.

"I am the Doctor and she is my companion, Angie. We were just having a afternoon stroll." The Doctor answered the man. Anger appeared on the man's face.

"British scum walking with a savage," the man said with disgust in his voice.

Angie's fear turned to anger towards the man's remark. "I am no savage, just because my skin is a bit darker then yours." She said to the rude man on the horse.

"Hold your tongue, woman!" The man raised his voice at her. She was about to say something right back to the rude man, but the Doctor quickly put his finger against her mouth. If it wasn't for the circumstances, she would have found it amusing. Unfortunately this was a situation that she will have to bite her tongue.

"Sorry about the rudeness of my companion. We are a bit lost and..."

"You are both coming with me." The man took out a pistol and aimed it at them. The Doctor and Angie both raised their arms in the air as the man slid off his horse. The man bought out rope from his saddle bag and told them to hold out their hands in front of them. Next thing Angie knew they were being lead by the man on horse back, tied to the horse.

"Doctor, I am a bit scared right now," Angie told him as they were almost being dragged by the horse.

"Angie, I understand you are afraid, but I will do everything in my abilities to protect you." He said with seriousness in his voice. She needed to hear that.

"I know." She gave him a slight smile.

After sometime of walking in the bright afternoon sun, Angie was feeling fatigued. All she could think about was how dry her throat was, and wearing converse shoes was starting to be a bad idea. Her feet throbbed with pain, but she kept walking in silence. She always was a strong person, and always tried to never give up. She didn't complain, didn't want to worry the Doctor. Suddenly the horse stopped, and relief spread through her mind and her feet. She looked up and didn't notice the two other men on horse back approaching them.

"Billy, Eric. What brings you both out here?" The man called out. They stopped before him, but said nothing to him.

"Is something wrong? Billy?" Concern was heard in the man's voice. Angie looked at the Doctor, who still was very quiet, then back at the men. Something didn't feel right to her. The two men pulled their pistols on the young man.

"Eric? Billy, what is the meaning of this?" The man sounded worried, his horse responded to him and became restless, shifting about.

"You are all coming with us now." One of the men said as he motioned with his gun for the young man to get off his horse. The man reluctantly obeyed.

"Doctor?" She whispered his name, hoping he may have a answer as to what was happening.

"I am confused as much as you are." He answered in a low voice. Soon the young man was tied up with them as their new capturers lead the way.

They finally reached a settlement as the sun was setting. No one spoke a single word the whole way. Angie was too scared to ask anything, and the Doctor seemed to be trying to figure things out in his head the entire time. They were lead into a small building. Inside were a few oil lamps lite to give a soft light. No one else was inside. Angie also noticed that she didn't see one person outside either. They were pushed roughly into a prison cell. One of the men gave them a blank stare. She gasped when she realized his eyes were black. Black soulless eyes that sent shivers down her spine. He locked the bar door and without a single word, walked away. Now that they were alone, Angie told the Doctor what she noticed about not seeing single person outside in the settlement, and their black eyes.

"Yes, yes, I noticed this myself. Very strange." The Doctor said while pacing back and forth in the cell, like a caged tiger. Angie could see in his face, he dreaded being locked up. Then the Doctor stopped and turned to the young man. He was quiet the whole time, confused about the situation. The Doctor walked up to the man and knelt down to look him in the eye.

"Are you okay?" He asked the man, he sounded truly concern for the lad. The man slowly looked up and numbly starred at the Doctor. "I don't know. My friends are acting strange. Their eyes looked soulless. Oh God." His voice shaky. The Doctor put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"James, sir."

"James, I will do everything I can to figure out what is going on around here."

"But, how? We are locked up."

The Doctor thought about it for a moment.

"Good point," he replied softy.

Then Angie remembered about his sonic screwdriver. She asked if he had it.

"I completely forgot that I had it." The Doctor pulled it out of his pocket and gave her a look of 'what-do-I-do-with-this' expression.

"You can open locks with that for starters." She told him.

The Doctor walked over to the door and pointed the screwdriver to the lock and activated it. It buzzed to life, but nothing happened. The Doctor had a frustrated look on his face. He looked up at her. "It seems I don't know how to use it properly," he stated as he looked back at the sonic screwdriver in his hand. Angie walked over to his side to try and encourage him.

"I know you can do it, you're the Doctor. You always find a way," she smiled and rubbed his back with her hand. Wow, that coat felt so soft. "Maybe you are thinking too hard about it."

"Yes, good idea, Angie." He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the lock again, but turned away so he was not facing the door.

"Ask me something, Angie. Anything." She took a moment to think about what to ask."

"Oh, last night, you said you knew me. Is that true?" She asked him. He activated the device again.

"Excellent question. Well, I think I know you. Even though I have amnesia, your face was fresh in my mind." The Doctor continued to wave the buzzing sonic screwdriver behind him as he explained. The sound of metal parts moving from within the lock could be heard. "The moment I woke in the woods, your face was the first thing that popped in my head. Strange though, cause you didn't know me till last night. I know that I had met you before last night and I feel there is more to the memory of you, but I can't get to it. Very frustrating." Then there was a loud click.

"Doctor, you did it!"

"I did!" The Doctor looked pleased with himself and with excitement hugged Angie. She closed her eyes to enjoy the brief happy moment, and his arms wrapped around her.

"Who are you people?" James was standing in the back, eyes wide from what he just witnessed.

"I told you, I am the Doctor." He then spun on his heel to face Angie. "And I am going to find out exactly what is going on around here. I understand if you are scared..." Angie did not let the Doctor finish his sentence. "I am coming with you. I can't have a man with amnesia running off on his own," she said with fire burning in her eyes.

"I am come along to. I want to know what happened to my friends," James stated as he stood up and squared his shoulders. The Doctor smiled at them both and spun his sonic screwdriver in the air to have it land perfectly in his hand.

"Looks like I have a little gang."

It was night time as the Doctor and the others emerged from the building they were held captive in. Angie followed the Doctor closely, she didn't want him out of her sight. Mostly because she was afraid of losing him and becoming stuck in a different time period. Though she knew the Doctor would never desert her, he was not the abandoning typing. He would never walk away, even with his memory lose, he still had his deep set of morals. James kept asking as to where they came from. He comment about Angie's strange cloths and about the strange device the Doctor used to open the lock. The Doctor would ignore his questions, instead would talk about something off topic. Angie did not care what he talked about, she enjoyed the sound of his voice.

After a little while of sneaking around the settlement, James pointed out something. Something he said was not there before. Angie looked and saw a large hole in the ground, big enough to drive a car in. The Doctor went over to investigate, telling the others to stay where they were. He sat on his heels and touched the soil with his hands. He grabbed a handful of soil, smelled it. Then he tasted it, only to spit out bites of the sand out of his mouth repeatedly with distaste on his face. Angie couldn't help herself giggle a little. The Doctor returned with a puzzled look on his face.

Angie was curious if he found anything. "What is it, Doctor?" She asked him.

"Very interesting. It seems someone made that, but from within," he began to explain what he discovered.

"How can you tell? There are so many foot prints coming from and to the tunnel." James commented to the Doctor.

"Very good observation, James. I know this by the large amount of soil the was pushed out and around the tunnel." The Doctor pointed out to James, he then turned to Angie with an excited expression. "Shall we go down and investigate?" He asked Angie. She smiled in return.

After they required a oil lamp, they slowly began their decent into the dark tunnel. The deeper they went, the colder it got. Angie held her arms to her chest trying to keep herself from shivering from the cold temperature. The Doctor handed the oil lamp over to James and took off his velvet green coat. He went over to Angie and lightly draped his coat around her shoulders. "Thank you." She whispered to him, he smiled in return. Her heart skipped a beat every time he smiled at her, he had that affect on her. James called for the Doctor, he pointed out a faint light coming from up ahead. The Doctor took the oil lamp from James and pressed forward. Angie follow, along with James. They soon came to what looked like a metal door that was half way opened. The Doctor raised the oil lamp for a better look as he placed his hand on it.

"This is not from this world." He stated as he examined the door.

"What could it be, Doctor?" Angie asked.

"Could be a spaceship or an escape pod." He answered her while he walked in slowly. Can't leave him going off on his own. Have to stay close to him. She followed him inside along with James, who seemed more in shock of his surroundings then she was. The interior of the vessel was lite with blue pale lighting, which made it feel colder and ominous. There were random cables hanging from the ceiling, debris scattered all over the floor. The lights would flicker once every few minutes, each time would send another shiver rippling through her body. The air was dry and hard to breath without almost choking on it. The Doctor commented that there was a slow leak in the craft, emitting fumes. There was what looked like to Angie, medical equipment. The Doctor went over to look at a chair with straps. Angie had a bad feeling about this. Nothing ever good comes out of a chair with straps. She noticed a strange device next to the chair, and so did the Doctor.

"What a wonderful piece of technology," he stated. Angie was about to speak when James yelp forced her to turn around in time to find black eyes looking into her brown scared eyes. She noticed James was caught by another person with black eyes.

The Doctor turned to the sound of James shouting. He found Angie and James captured by the strange men with the black eyes, void of emotion. He took a step forward, worry was shown on his face as he looked over at Angie's frighten face.

"Stay where you are." The man holding Angie spoke with a mono-tune voice. The Doctor noticed the man's hand was wrapped around her throat flexed a bit, making her gasp for air. The Doctor put his hands up in the air.

"Wise choice."

Another door opened at the far end of the room and two more entered. "Prepare that one for conversion." One of them walked over to the Doctor and took him to the chair. They began to strap him down.

"I don't think that is going to work," explained the Doctor, he looked serious and struggled against the restraints. One of them attached a metal head gear to the Doctor's head and began pushes buttons on the machine. The Doctor could hear the machine hum to life. He could barely move his head with the head brace on, but from the corner of his eye he saw one of them wheeling in a humanoid being. The being was old and hanging on to what little bit of life it had. They attached a head brace to the dying being and started the 'conversion'. The Doctor could feel the energy surging through his body. It was as if something or someone was trying to force it's self inside his head. He closed his eyes as he screamed from the waves of pain pulsating through his head. Then he felt another intelligent mind trying to enter his. Even with memory lose he knew that he was something more. He fought the conversion, putting up mental blocks. He clenched his teeth, his hands into fists as he pushed back the entity. One of the men ran over to the device to quickly shut it off.

"What are you?" He asked the Doctor. "We have mastered the human biology, but you are not human."

The Doctor opened his eyes, he first looked over to Angie, she was struggling to free herself. Tears streamed down her face. He then looked over to the man that questioned him, his eyes burned with blue fire. He answered without a thought.

"I am a time-lord from the planet Gallifrey and I have lived for many centuries. I am known by my enemies as the Oncoming Storm. Don't become my enemy." His voice was stern as he stared the men down. Suddenly his vision began to blur then everything went black.

'Who am I?'

'You're the Doctor.'

The Doctor turned to find Angie standing behind him, darkness surrounded them. 'Where am I?' He asked her.

'You blacked out, this is your mind coping with the regain of your memories for a brief moment.' She answered. 'Amnesia is a bit tricky for your people. With hundreds of years of memories, knowledge, experiences. Regaining it all at once caused you to black out.'

'I want to know who I am.'

'You will. Give it time, Doctor.' Angie said as she faded into the darkness.

'It's time to wake up.' He heard her say.

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and saw James sitting on the ground next to him. His head was pounding like a hammer to a wall. He focused his attention to his surroundings. There was only one man standing watch over them. He tried to move his hands, but his hands were tied behind him as well as his feet.

"Don't worry, I keep a knife in my boot, I can cut you free," whispered James as he started to shift his body towards the Doctor. After a few moments they for free from their bonds.

"Where is Angie?" The Doctor asked.

James told him to look over at the chair. He had to lean over a bit to see the chair with Angie passed out in the chair, still wearing his velvet coat.

"The others left the room shortly after they finished. They said something about you being a big asset to their race, or something along those lines." James explained as the Doctor looked around the room then back to their guard.

"Well, we can't have that. We better escape then," he said as he picked up some debris and tossed it by the man. As soon as the man knelt down, James pounced on him. The Doctor hurried to Angie's side and removed the straps.

"Leave her, she is one of them now," James cried out as he knocked out the man.

"I am not leaving her behind," the Doctor said sternly to James. He took her limp body into his arms and headed for the open door with James close behind him. She was light in his arms, he held her tightly to him as they made their escape through the tunnel.

It was still night as they finally emerged from the tunnel. James told the Doctor to follow him to his cabin just outside the settlement. His home was small, made for one person to live in, it was surrounded by the woods. Anyone would get lost trying to find this place, but the young man knew his way around in the woods. James opened the door for the Doctor. He gently laid Angie on a small bed as James lit a oil lamp for the Doctor.

"I better stay out front and keep watch." James said as he grabbed a rifle in the corner.

The Doctor leaned over her body, brushing her hair from her face. Her eyes began to flutter, revealing onyx orbs. Her eyes turned to peer at him. She sat up in the bed and cringed in pain, holding her head in her hands. The Doctor could only watch as she was fighting the entity trying to take over her mind.

"Stop it!" She screamed, but it was not her that spoke, but the entity. The entity turned to glare at the Doctor. "Why won't she let go?"

"Because she is strong, and will not give up." He said plainly to the entity. "Who are you?"

She strained for a bit, then straighten herself. The Doctor assumed it was a she. "We are the Volgon. We survive by living in another being's mind. We remove all emotions in order to survive."

"What is your name?" The Doctor asked the entity.

"Ardwinn," the entity replied through clenched teeth. Then she bent over again. Struggling over Angie's mind. "She is fighting me, she is calling out to you," she said glancing at him, "Doctor, Doctor. She keeps calling out to you. Wait there is more." She turned to him and looked deeply into his eyes. She smiled, then she began to cry, several seconds later switched to laughter. The Doctor realized she was experiencing all of Angie's emotional experiences at once.

"What is happening to me?" Ardwinn demanded.

"You are feeling everything she has ever felt. She most have figured what you were up to and is now feeding her memories, good or bad for you to feel. Clever girl." The Doctor smiled. The entity paused when he smiled and returned the smile. "I can't describe this sudden feeling. When I saw you smile, it was, it was. What is that word? I can't put my finger on it. I see now, there is something about you that has an effect on her, and I am feeling that right now. She is trying very hard to hide it now. Whatever it is, she doesn't want you to know about it. I can see the things she thought about, fantasied about."

"Ah, well, I'm sure it's..." She pressed her lips firmly to his before he could finish and began to kiss him. It was hurried and intense. The intimate contact surprised the Doctor, though it was better then getting attacked. Suddenly there was a flash of memories that resurfaced of Angie leaning in on the Doctor, who gently placed her lips sweetly onto his, different from this kiss. This kiss was not her kissing, it was the entity living out Angie's fantasies. Oh, she fancies him, interesting the Doctor thought to himself. He grabbed the woman by the shoulders and held her back trying to catch his breath to speak. She wiped her lips and her black eyes revealed something the others hadn't, life. She was experiencing the host's emotions, what is was like to be human.

The Ardwinn was breathing heavily as she spoke. "I have never done that before. Humans are strange but fascinating creatures."

"Yes, they are," the Doctor agreed. The entity steadily got off the bed but almost lost her balance. The Doctor reached out and caught Ardwinn before she fell over.

"I can do it myself," She said with frustration in her voice. The Doctor only smiled, she has Angie's pride and headstrong attitude that he enjoyed. She pushed herself off of him and straighten up slowly, still getting used to being in a new body. The Doctor frowned, he wanted his friend back.

"We have a matter to discuss about you occupying my friend's mind and body." He said as he turned and walked to the window to check on James.

James was standing outside at attention, ready for anything to come out of the darkness. The Doctor placed his arms behind his back and spun on his heel. He looked at the entity with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her response.

"If I leave her body, I will die," Ardwinn replied, still wobbly on her new legs.

"And if you stay in her body, she will not be in control of her own body."

"You know my people will come looking for me, and they will find me."

The Doctor simply nodded with understanding.

"You would kill another life form in order to save a lower life form," she simply stated to the Doctor.

"No. no, I don't believe I am like that. You and your people are only trying to survive. But, so is my friend and everyone else on this planet. The human race is so young as a species."

The entity took a moment to consider what the Doctor was telling her.

"I have seen from her memories the Earth's history. How they kill one another, wars, poverty. They have wiped out other species."

The Doctor looked at her with sad eyes. "Was that all you saw?"

"I saw how she is sad of the many things that are happening in this world, but she is telling me the wonderful things man has created, such as music, art, stories. Are you trying to stall me, Doctor?" She questioned his motives.

He frowned at her comment.

"I was hoping we could talk, reasonably. For the sake of both races to come to an understanding," he said calmly, "I would like my friend back, and for your race to live. My question for you, how did you end up on Earth?"

She carefully walked over to a simple wooden chair and lowered herself slowly on it. She looked up at the Doctor, he stood before her with curious eyes.

"Our home world was dying, so we escaped to find a new planet. But something happened to our ship when we drifted into your solar system. There was a disruption with our navigation system, throwing us off course. We crash landed here. Now we are marooned on this planet, making do with it's dominate species. We were looking for a race that was primative, but we had no choice." Sadness swept over her face. The Doctor pondered for a moment.

"So, if I can fix your ship and have your people back on course, would you and your people leave the humans' bodies?"

"We can survive in stasis for a long period, but we will need one in a body to maintain the ship's course." She slowly stood up and walked over to the Doctor. "Also, we have to consider that you have amnesia."

"I may not know who or what I am, but I am still clever," he grinned with confidence.

"Then we are in agreement then. Fix our vessel, and you will have your companion back as well as everyone else, but save one, just one."

The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest and thought about it. He didn't like the idea even for one person against their will to be a host to a species that need a body to live. Though if he did agree and fix their ship, it would save the human race from becoming hosts all together.

He held out his hand to Ardwinn, she glanced down at his out stretched hand in confusion.

"Humans shake hands to seal the deal," the Doctor stated.

Ardwinn took his hand into hers and he moved hers in an up and down motion.

"Very odd custom." She said as she smiled at the Doctor.

It took some convincing to have James come to terms with the situation, as well as the rest of Ardwinn's people. They let the Doctor walk about as he examined the spacecraft's controls to pin point the problem that caused it to crash. To the Doctor's surprise, James and Ardwinn were making small talk while he was working. Ardwinn was slowly adjusting to having emotions for the first time in her life, and found herself laughing and giggling, making her people uneasy. They were not used to laughing and such.

The Doctor soon came across the ship's data matrix, keeping log of everything up to the crash. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, took a deep breath. "Hope this works," he mumbled under his breath. He pointed the screwdriver at the base of the data matrix, the device began to flicker to life. He closed his eyes as to try not to think about it too much and allow the screwdriver do it's thing. The data matrix hummed to life. The Doctor opened his eyes and saw that it was working again. He grinned at his success, but frowned when he wished Angie was here to see that he did it on his own. He imaged her standing behind him, giving him a pat on the back, flashing a big smile. He that leaned over to the display monitor and quickly went to work.

It had been two days since the Doctor started working on fixing their spacecraft. He worked feverishly, with no breaks or sleep. He didn't really need sleep. He was fine without sleep he came to realize. James and Ardwinn would periodically check on him and his progress. He didn't pay much attention to them, he had a set goal to accomplish.

"Doctor?" James called out as he and Ardwinn entered the control room of the ship. The Doctor was underneath the control panel, his legs sticking out as he was fixing the components.

"Doctor, we have something to discuss." James said as the Doctor carried on with his work.

"What is that?" The Doctor finally replied back from beneath the panels.

"Ardwinn and I have been talking about them needing one body to occupy to navigate their ship." James paused waiting for the Doctor's response to know if his was actually listening.

"Yes, what about it?"

"I told Ardwinn that I will volunteer." He said quickly. The Doctor stopped what he was doing. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright, Doctor?" James sounded concern for amount.

The Doctor emerged from under the control panel, rubbing his forehead.

"I will be fine. Now, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as he looked into James eyes, searching for his reason for his desicion.

"Yes, I do. Ardwinn will be the one to enter my mind. She has learned that she can share a body with the host." He then looked over to Ardwinn. Ardwinn closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to reveal brown eyes, eyes happy to see the Doctor. She ran up to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Doctor, I am so happy to see you again." Angie's voice confirmed to the Doctor that it was her. He embraced her back, elated to have her back.

"When did Ardwinn discover that she can do that?" The Doctor asked over her shoulder as Angie stepped back. She glanced down at the ground as she swopped her hair behind her ears as a embarrassed reaction to her excitement upon seeing the Doctor again.

James stepped forward. "We discovered this yesterday, but we didn't want to disturb you while you worked." He said as Ardwinn was back in control of Angie's body.

"I am going to release Angie today and enter James mind. Also, my people agreed to release everyone else today and enter stasis for the trip."

"That is wonderful," The Doctor chimed as he smacked a button on the control panel and the spaceship emitted a rumbling sound as the control panel lite up like a christmas tree, blinking to life. The Doctor smiled at himself with gratification of his hard work and tickering.

Angie and the Doctor watched as the spaceship freed it's self from the Earth, raising slowly. It gave off a light humming sound as it hung in the air for a moment. Angie was purely amazed how something so big can hang in the sky as if it was made out paper. She smiled as she watched the silver disk like spaceship's center began to spin faster, emanating a blue light. She felt a light electrical discharge in the air, making her hair on her arms stand up, leaving a tingling feeling through out her body. She glanced over to the Doctor, who was mesmerized by the spaceship. He looked happy and at peace that everything turned out fine. Though, he still had not recovered his memories yet. Angie looked down at his hand and slipped hers into his. He glanced down for a second then up at her, he smiled at her. They both looked back at the spaceship and waved bye as it quickly disappeared into the sky.

"Let's head back to the TARDIS," the Doctor told Angie as he lead her by hand towards the dirt road. She was relieved to be heading back to the TARDIS.

"What about all the people that had been...you know?"

"They are asleep at the moment, and when they wake up, they will remember none of it." He told Angie simply. Another question popped in her mind that had been tugging at the back of her brain since they tried to do the 'conversion' on the Doctor.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember what you said to the Volgon when they attempted to do the conversion on you?" She asked, glancing up at him. She tried to examine his facial expression, but he revealed nothing.

"I don't remember saying anything to them, I just remember the pain of trying to keep them out of my head," he replied with a soft tune, unsure what entirely happened.

"Did you gain any memories from this adventure?"

The Doctor glanced upwards to the sky then back at her with a sweet smile on his face. His eyes sparkled as he recalled the memory.

"There was one, it was when I first met you."

Angie could feel the blood reaching her cheeks as he peered into her eyes with his soft expression. Though she was curious as to what he remembered upon meeting her.

"What was the memory?" She asked him. He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"You saved my life. Then we were running, but you couldn't leave with me. You stood before me, smiling. You told me to remember you, that I would be meeting you soon and you..." The Doctor stopped and had the most sheepish look a time-lord could muster. Angie placed her hands to her side, becoming a bit frustrated. She never enjoyed it when someone tells her something she was interested in but then stop half way.

"Doctor?" She said firmly as he ran his hand through his wavy hair. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Then to her surprise he asked her if she wanted him to demonstrate or say it. She blinked at him, lost for words. She didn't know what to answer him. This time he had a playful expression. Clever time-lord turned the tables on her, but two can play this game. She gave him a sly smile that made the Doctor nervous.

"Demonstrate."

She saw his pale cheeks slightly turn red, but he took a deep breath and came up to her. His body only inches from her. Her heart began to race, her stomach flustered with a million butterflies. He slowly leaned into her. She closed her eyes automatically, though she could still feel him coming closer to her. She could feel his soft breath on her face. She realized his face was hovering close to hers. Her lips parted on their own, without her thinking about it. Then she felt something soft and warm pressed softly against her lips. His nose lightly touched her nose as they both breathed in. He moved his lips slowly against hers, sending hot waves to ripple through her body. She found herself moving her lips in response. She just stood there with her arms pinned to her side, unsure what to do with them. The Doctor slipped his one arm around her tiny waist and had his hand settle at the small of her back. He lifted his head, breaking the contact. Angie still kept her eyes closed, trying to hold on to the sensation of his soft full lips on hers. Her legs became wobbly from the experience, but the Doctor had his arm still around her, keeping her steady. She slowly opened her eyes to find him smiling sweetly.

"Wow, I am a good kisser." She joked as she straightened herself out. The Doctor laughed heartedly at her comment.


	3. Episode 3: Trapped

Episode 3: Trapped

It was a warm sunny day in Germany as the Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS. He walked about, taking in the sites. But he wasn't here for the scenery. The Doctor watched as the little girl with curly dark pig tails played outside, with her mother not far. She had no friends, no one to play with. The little girl was walking playfully on a small rock wall. She turned to face her mother, who was busy in thought, did not notice the girl loosing her balance. The Doctor rushed over in time to catch the little girl before she hit the ground. She peered up at him with brown eyes as he gently put her feet to the ground.

"Thank you, sir. I should have kept a better eye on her." The mother thanked the Doctor. He smiled at the little girl as she hide behind her mother, she smiled back at him.

"It's quite alright," he kneeled down to be almost eye level to the girl. "What is your name?"

The little girl disappeared behind her mother.

"I'm sorry, she can't talk. I don't know what is wrong with her. But she loves to draw though." The mother replied as she took a side step to get the little girl to come out from hiding. "How old is she?" The Doctor asked the mother.

"She is three years old."

"And her name?"

"Angie."

The little girl smiled at the Doctor, and he smiled back. She walked up to him and touched his wavy long hair. She giggled when he shock his head, his long hair flopped about. The mother took her hand and said bye to the Doctor. He stood up and watched the young Angie walk away with her mother. She looked over her shoulder and waved at him.

The Doctor entered his TARDIS, walked over to his center console. He was getting better at traveling through Earth's timeline. He decided to leave Angie back in her time to catch up on some sleep while he fiddled around with the TARDIS. Now he found himself visiting Angie's timeline, curious to find out who she was, and why she was important to his life. He flipped a few switches, turned some knobs and the TARDIS dematerialized once more.

The Doctor watched from behind a tree as Angie walked home from school. She lived in Texas now. He placed her age at around 14. She wore jeans and a plain t-shirt, her hair a lighter brown color he knows it now. Her book bag slug over her left shoulder. She walked by, never noticing the Doctor watching over her. He noticed sadness in her eyes. She always stayed in her room, reading books, drawing, writing her feelings down. She had to deal with a father that only cared about himself. She was afraid of him, she saw him as a monster. The Doctor had to use every ounce of his will power not to come and take her by the hand and whisk her away from her sad childhood. Though he knew this is what made her the woman she is now. A strong and confident woman, who would do what was right. He had to let her younger self go through the hardship she had to endure in order to become the Angie he knows. He walked back to his TARDIS. He was traveling for sometime, observing Angie's timeline. He missed having her by his side.

Angie woke up to the sound of the TARDIS materializing outside her window of her apartment. She glanced out the window to find the blue box standing in an empty parking lot. She quickly got dressed and ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and put her hair into a ponytail. She rushed to the kitchen, grabbed a banana and her keys. She flew out the front door, almost forgetting to lock it up. Her excitement showed on her face as she ran outside and straight for the TARDIS. She paused for a moment before she knocked on the door. Angie straighten herself and took a deep breath, calming herself down a bit. She knocked on the TARDIS door, and the door swung open before she finished her knocking. The Doctor's face beamed to see her.

"So, what have you been up to, Doctor?" She asked as he waved her inside.

"Oh, just practicing with the controls," he said simply while he walked towards the center console. Angie leaned beside him and looked about the inside of the TARDIS. She would never get used to standing in the actual TARDIS, it still felt surreal.

"Have you gotten a chance to look around in the rest of your TARDIS?" She glanced over at him, he seemed lost in thought. He blinked to bring himself back.

"No, did't have a chance." He leaned into her as he looked at her with a playful smile. "Would you like to explore it with me?"

She returned his smile and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the rear of the control room. "I thought you would never ask."

They walked through the many corridors, coming across a bedroom which Angie found quite nice and homey. Then they found a very large liberary. Angie was lost for words at the sheer size of the liberary, with book shelves that towered over a hundred feet above her head. There were rows upon rows of bookshelves. She wondered from the Doctor's side to walk about in amazement. She gingerly glided her finger tips on the spine of books on a shelf that were eye level to her. She stopped to find the works of William Shakespeare, she turned to the Doctor.

"These look very old." She commented at the books. The Doctor approached her and grabbed one of the books.

"Well, I am a time-travel, so I would assume they are old." He spoke with a hint of laughter in his voice as he placed the book back from where he got it from.

"I feel like Belle from Beauty in the Beast, well the Disney version. That was my favorite fairy tale as a child." She admitted to the Doctor.

"Why is that?" He actually sounded curious. Angie glanced up at him. Someone that really wanted to peel away her layers and want to know who she was. Though, knowing the Doctor if he is anything like he is in the show, it was to better understand someone for other reasons, such as to how she was there before his amnesia. She didn't care, she liked that he wanted to know her, for whatever reason it was for.

"Other little girls dreamt about their Prince Charming. I didn't care for that. Beauty and the Beast was about loving someone not for their looks, but for who they were on in the inside."

"I see," he said simply as he walked past her.

"Seems like you like reading, there might be something around here that may help regain some memories."

"Do you like to read?" He asked, still walking through his enormous liberary.

"Yes, I do. It's a nice escape from the dramas in life. Though, after I am finished with a book, I tend to feel a bit sad it's over."

The Doctor glance over his shoulder, he looked understanding of her observation. He then reached for a old leather bound book on the shelf and walked back to her. He held the book in a loving manner, as if it was the most precious thing in the whole univerise.

"La Belle et la Bête," he presented the book to her, "This is the first edition of the english translation in 1757."

Angie looked at the leather bound book in his hands, she felt timid to touch it. She lightly touched it with her hand, the Doctor watched her, studying her with an intend look about his aristocratic face.

"It is yours if you like," he spoke softly.

She felt like she was in a fairy tale. This was her fairy tale. Running away with a strange man with two hearts in his blue box that can travel anywhere in space and time. This was what she wanted, finally leaving behind her mundane life. She hugged the Doctor on impulse, a tear streamed down her cheek. The Doctor looked worried which quickly changed to confusion.

"Thank you." She said under her breath.

"You are welcome." He replied. She assumed he thought she was saying thanks for the book, but it was more then that. She was thanking him for coming into her life, making her dreams come to reality. Making her world into a fantastic fairy tale.

She took the book and spun around with new excitement.

"Lets see what else you have on this ship," she said over her shoulder with a smile.

"I believe there is a pool in another room." He stated towards her. The Doctor returned her smile and followed her out of the liberary.

Back in the control room, the Doctor walked straight for the control panel. Angie, now with a wide eye and ready to leave with the Doctor, she approached him while he was busy at the controls. She held on tight to the book he gave her. He spun around to face her with a excited look on his face. "Where would you like to go? What would you like to see?" He asked her, he spread his arms out wide. "You have the whole universe to explore with me. Free to see things that can't even be imaged," he said as he spun around, then he paused for a moment to face her. She laughed at his enthusiasm. He waited for her response.

"I...I like to see something amazing and beautiful." She responded, her eyes sparkled at the many many possibilities this universe had to offer.

"Hmm?" He tapped one slender finger on his chin, thinking of a place. A place came to mind when he pointed to the ceiling and ran up to his control panel and turned knobs and flipped switches with vigue. "I know the perfect place!"

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked Angie as he stood by the doors, preparing to reveal to her the mystery that laid beyond the blue box. The exhilaration of actually laying eyes on an alien world was making Angie giddy. It was like that feeling of waiting for the roller-coast to go, knowing it will be scary but exciting in the same time. Though this feeling was a bit more intense then waiting for the ride to start. She was frozen with fear and fascination, unable to make that one step needed to open the door. The Doctor watched her with fondness in his eyes.

"I'm not sure," she finally responded numbly to the Doctor. The Doctor stepped behind her and lightly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her, with a hint of seriousness in his accented voice.

"Yes, I trust you." She answered with no hesitation to her surprise. She realized at that moment, she truly trusted this man. She never trusted anyone as much as she trusted him.

"Close your eyes," he whispered softly in her ear.

She did so with no hesitation or doubt. She could hear the Doctor open the TARDIS doors. She felt the warm glow of light touch her cheeks, soothing her. He placed his cool hands over her closed eyes as she felt his strong presence standing behind her. He slowly guided her outside, her feet stepped on alien soil. Her heart raced with adrenaline with the realization she was on another world. The Doctor stopped moving.

"Can you feel that light?" He asked her in a soft voice.

"Yes." She answered swiftly with a wide smile on her face.

"That light that you feel, it's warmth, that is an alien sun," the Doctor said in a low but excited voice as he moved his hands to rest lightly on her shoulders as moral support. It reminded her of how someone would get excited when showing someone else something they enjoy. This was the Doctor's thing, traveling through space and time and he has someone to share the thing he loves to do. Angie slowly opened her eyes taking in the orange orb hanging in the red sky. Her breath was caught in her lungs for a moment. The sun seemed bigger then the Earth's sun, but not as bright. She thought she could almost see the sun bursts. She glanced at the environment in front of her which was covered in sand dunes. The sand reminded her of the fall season back on Earth, with swirls of red, orange and yellow. This was nothing she had ever seen, or could have imaged such beauty. The colors gave off a warmth that was peaceful.

"There is more." The Doctor said, his hands still resting on her shoulders, began to turn her around. What Angie saw had her speechless. On the horizon towered a shining mountain that reflected the sun's rays in all directions. She could feel her eyes sparkle like the mountain on the horizon. Words could not describe the beauty that was displayed. Angie was dazzled by it's sheer beauty.

"This is the planet Serass, and that is the glass mountain Bolsir." The Doctor stated as he came up next to her.

"It's so beautiful," she spoke under her breath, still in awestruck by the grace of the scenery.

The Doctor told her to wait right there for a moment. He disappeared inside the TARDIS only to reappear with a picnic basket a few minutes later. He had a smile on his face, and a bounce in his step. He looked generally happy to Angie. She helped him spread a large sheet on the ground. She sat down while he excitedly brought out food hidden away inside the basket. She watched him as he brought out little cakes and plates of great smelling food. Angie felt a tear form from her eye, a tear formed from happiness. Even though she was billions, upon billions of light years away from home, she felt she was at home for the first time in her life. It was this man from another world that came into her life and with his kindness and curiosity that was refreshing to her. Never had she met a man who actually wanted to know who she was and completely understood her way of thinking. This made her comfortable being around him, even from the night she first meet him. She can't really compare him to other guys anyways, he is an alien and doesn't act very human. He acts as himself. There is no one like him, nothing to compare. He had a romantic way of seeing the world that she enjoyed. He was energetic and vibrant and a bit on the corky side at times, but she won't have it any other way.

"Did you make all of this?" She asked the Doctor as he took his place beside her on the sheet.

"Yes." He proudly stated.

"It's amazing. I didn't know you can cook so well."

"I learned in Paris in the 18th century. I'm glad you like it," he said as he handed her a piece of chocolate cake.

"I was thinking, since you know of this planet and learning to cook in Paris. Does that mean you are getting some bits of your memory back?" She asked taking the cake he handed her.

"I am remembering bits here and there. I remember traveling to this planet once when I was alone. There was something else about this world I can't remember."

"Hopefully not crazy sand people." She said jokingly.

"Oh, no that would be silly. The natives here are quite nice. No, there is something I am missing." He glanced up at the red sky, lost in thought.

"I am sure it will come to you. At least your memory is coming to you."

He looked over to her and flashed her a smile.

"Yes, you are right,"

Angie was having a wonderful time with the Doctor, eating and laughing at his funny stories. Later she went to grab some more wine from the basket when she felt something sting her hand.

"Ouch!" She withdrew her hand quickly, alerting the Doctor over to her.

"What happened?" He asked her, sounding very concern.

"I think maybe one of the wine bottles are broken, cut my hand on something sharp."

"Let me see your hand." He told her. She showed him her hand. He took her hand gently in to his and brought it close to his face. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss, but he was inspecting the small wound on her finger tip. She thought she heard something move inside the basket, and so did the Doctor. He quickly grabbed the basket.

"No, no, no. I fear the worst." He spoke out while peering into the basket.

"What is it, Doctor?" Angie asked him, unaware she was rubbing her hand.

"I remember now. A sand worm, native to this planet. Normally harmless, but if it feels threaten it will use it's stringer." The Doctor explained, only to pause to glance at Angie with a I-am-so-sorry look about his already pale face.

"Doctor?" Angie was beginning to feel the effect of the sting, unable to move. She could feel herself slipping away, the world around her was slowly fading. The Doctor caught her before she could hit the ground. "Am I going...to...die?" She spoke slowly.

"No, but you will go into coma." He sounded sad as he explained to her the effects of the sting.

"I...trust...you," she said under her breath as the darkness swiped over her.

The Doctor picked up her limp body carefully and brought her into the TARDIS. The TARDIS made a low moaning sound that resonated through the control room. The Doctor paused by the console holding Angie close to his body.

"Are you sad?"

The TARDIS responded with another low rumble.

"I will figure something out old girl." He replied back to the TARDIS.

He took Angie to what he presumed was his bedroom. Laid her on the soft victorian style canopy bed. He thought she looked so peaceful, so fagile, laying on his bed. He pulled the satin covers over her still body. He stepped out of the room and quickly headed for the liberary. After a few wrong turns he finally found the large liberary. He started to look for anything to may help Angie recover from her coma state. After a while of searching the many shelves of books, the Doctor came across small table with a 500 year diary on top. He grabbed the diary and began scanning the book for the planet Serass.

Angie woke up in her bed, still feeling tired. She didn't want to get out of bed, it was so cozy and warm. She forced herself out of her bed only to stand in the middle of her room for a few minutes. Something was missing. Was she forgetting something? Angie couldn't put her finger on what she was missing. She looked around her room. There was no laundry to do, she cleaned the apartment yesterday. She quickly dismissed the odd feeling and went about her day before she had to head in for work.

At work, she went to talk to her supervisor about time off in the near future. Later on one of her friends came over to chit chat before they had to work their assignments.

"Angie."

"Oh, hey Danielle. What's up?" Angie turned to find her friend coming up behind her.

"Think it will be a long night tonight?" Danielle asked her.

"I hope not, but we'll see how things go."

"Where are you working tonight?"

"The same place."

"You are lucky." She replied with a bit of pout in her voice. "Well, I better get to work."

"Yeah, same here, see you at break."

Angie walked through the large building, greeting people she knew along the way.

'Angie!' She heard someone call out to her from the distance. She turned, but found no one calling out to her. Angie found it odd that the voice had an accent, british possibly. There was no one british that worked here. She shrugged her shoulders and went on to begin her long night at work.

The Doctor sat next to Angie's sleeping body, he placed his hands on the sides of her head. He closed his eyes and started the mind link between her and himself. He came to the conclusion the only hope of waking her up was to enter her mind and pull her out of her coma. Sounded easy enough, but he knew it was not going to be. It may not even work, but he had to try. He placed his forehead against hers, as he descended deeper into her sub-conscience. He called out to her with his mind.

The next day, Angie slept in from working a long night at work. She woke up and took her morning shower. After her shower she went into her kitchen to prepare breakfast, she took two eggs out of the frigerator. She paused to stare at the eggs, the feeling of something missing resurfaced. She tried to think as hard as she could. It felt as if it was something very important. Something that happened in this kitchen, it involved cooking eggs. She could hear someone humming a tune. Angie turned to look around her, she was alone. She most be going mad or just not enough sleep. Though she swore she heard a man humming, it sounded familiar. It happened in this kitchen. She rubbed her tired face and continued to make breakfast for herself. Her roommate was already gone to work for the day. She hardly ever saw her roommate, and if he was home, he just go straight to his room and not even say hi to her. She was the one that cleaned the apartment, and cleaned up after him and the lady friends he brought over. It was making her frustrated. She wished she could leave it all behind.

After breakfast, she headed out to the mall just so she could get out a bit. She walked straight for the bookstore to see if anything good came out.

'Angie...'

She turned around to the sound of her name. There was no one near her. She was going mad. A book caught her eye, from the direction she thought she heard someone call her name. She approached the shelf and grabbed the book. It was Beauty and the Beast or rather a retelling. It was always one of her favorites. Didn't she tell someone this? Who was it, why can't she remember. She placed the book back, she felt thwarted as she left the store. She walked about the mall, glancing at strangers as they pass her by. She stopped at a men's store, with elegant suits on display. On mannequin had a nice black evening suit with a grey silk vest. The cravat was what caught her eye, it stuck out. So familiar. She knew someone that wore a cravat.

"Why can't I remember?" She said under her breath. She turned away, best to ignore it. There was no reason to think about it. She continued on to another store when a person from behind bumped his shoulder lightly against her's as he walked by. She was about to call out to the man for his rudness, but her words were caught in her throat. As the man walked away she noticed he had a dark green velvet coat and long brown wavy hair. No one took notice of the oddly dressed man. The sense of familiarity washed over her. He kept walking on until he disappeared in the crowd of shoppers. Without thought she walked towards the direction she saw the man walk. In the distance she could see the man standing near the food court, his back facing her. She kept dodging people as she walked towards him. She needed to see his face. She needed to know if she knew him. He turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder.

"Hey, Angie." A friend of her's walked into view, blocking the man in the coat. Angie tried to on her toes to look over her friend's shoulders, but the man was no where to be found.

"Angie? Are you alright?" Her friend Ashley asked with a worried look on her face.

"Did you see that man wearing victorian style cloths?" Angie asked, still looking around her, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man.

"No," she replied. Angie sighed, too frustrated to explain what she was feeling. She suggested coffee. They sat at the café sipping on coffee, talking about things that had happen throughout the week. Angie would find herself staring off in the distance or scanning the people, hoping to see the man again. Later she said bye to her friend who had other things to do. Angie decided to hang around the mall for a little while longer, but she never saw that man again.

She exited the mall, paused to figure out where she had parked her car. A flash of dark green caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned to the direction she thought she saw something. She felt the sudden urge to investigate. She walked to the corner, she peeked around. She found the man walking along the length of the building.

"Hey!" She called out to the man, but he didn't stop or turn. She walked quickly to try and catch up to the man. She didn't know what possessed her to go after a stranger. All she knew was she had to reach him. She saw the man turn a corner. She started to pick up the pace to a light jog. She turned the corner and the man was gone again, only a blue police box. She stood there staring at it, she knew what it was deep down inside.

"Angie!" She heard her friend's voice from the parking lot. She thought her friend left already. "Come on, Angie. Just leave that old thing alone."

Why would her friend care if she touched it? What could be bad about this thing. She wanted to open it, and look inside.

'Open it.' She heard the voice again. She raised her hand to the door handle. It felt warm to the touch with a slight vibration coming from within the blue box. 'Come back to me, Angie.'

"Angie, come on we have to go." Angie ignored her friend, pondering on the voice that was calling out to her. It was very familiar. Her heart sped up at the sound of the voice. Her mind seemed to clear away like the sun clearing away the clouds to shine it's light.

"Doctor," she whispered the name.

"Doctor who?" Ashley asked her. Angie turned to her friend with a smile on her face.

"Just the Doctor."

"What is going on?"

Angie looked back at the police box. How could she forget the Doctor and his TARDIS. She opened the door to the TARDIS. White blinding light poured out, she raised her arm to shield her eyes from the brightness coming from with in. She carefully took a step inside.

Angie blinked and found herself laying in a bed, the familiar sounds of the TARDIS surrounded her. She quickly realized that the Doctor hand his hands on the side of her head, and his forehead was resting on her's. His eyes were closed, his face straining with concentration. The last thing she remembered was being stung by the worm thing and she passed out. The Doctor was doing everything he can to wake her up from the poison. He saved her.

"Umm, Doctor."

He snapped his eyes open, his face relaxed. He moved away from her to allow her to sit up in bed.

"I was worried the link would not work," He sounded relieved and exhausted.

"How did you know you can do that?"

He showed her the diary he found in the liberary.

"I am glad I am the type to keep record of my travels, and good to know that I am a time-lord. It has helped a lot to recover my memories."

"That is good to hear." She replied with a smile.

"It has been a couple of days since you got stung. How about I make you a cup of tea." He got up and put on his coat. He glanced over at her with a smile and left the room.

The Doctor walked into the control room and went up to the monitor.

"Who is she? No human could have woken from that. I had a difficult time myself recovering from the effects of the poison. Also back with the Volgon, she managed to hang on." He said quietly to himself. The TARDIS rumbled. "Did you finish the scan of her DNA?" The monitor flickered to life showing Gallifrian writing.

"That is impossible. This is a parallel universe."

"What's impossible?"

The Doctor spun around to find Angie standing in the control room. He turned back around and fumble a bit with the controls.

"How I ended up in a parallel universe." He lied quite easily to her.

"So, you are from another universe." She stated.

"Yes."

"I was wondering about that cup of tea. You were taking a very long time."

"Ah, yes. Sorry, I got distracted." He tried to give her to most convincing smile he could muster.

_**Author's note: Let me know what you think of the story so far, and if you like to have it continue. Thank you.**_


End file.
